Slut
by couldbecrazy
Summary: Same night, same house, same slut, same routine. Having to watch the unbreakable cycle that goes on in front of his eyes, Grimmjow is slowly dying inside. He wants to stop it, but how far do his actions need to go? AU. Implied gay, straight, and everything in-between sex. More warnings inside. Enjoy!


**Hello! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 1~

If there was one word to describe Ichigo Kurosaki, it was _slut._ Many eyes were on said man as he danced his way through the throng of sweating bodies towards tonight's victim. It was said that he was the devil himself come to prey on humans, and Grimmjow was inclined to agree. The way those thin hips swayed as he approached the strawberry blonde, the way his molten brown eyes smoldered as he looked into her blurry blue ones. Everything about the man screamed _sex._ And not the nice kind either, all his partners later claimed that they couldn't walk for days after they had their time with him. Of course, it was always the same story: He picked them up on Friday night, brought them home, fucked them, and then left the next morning leaving the hunted left to revel in the afterglow by themselves.

Never once did he approach them again any day of the week, he just went on with his life like none of it mattered. Every single time. To be honest, that's what bothered Grimmjow the most about this man. Never did he call them back, never did he talk to them the following Monday, never did he even glance at them in the hallways. Not once. He just continued on with his band of misfit friends keeping to themselves until the next Friday. It was a vicious cycle that Grimmjow wanted to stop. It infuriated him, and it would even go so far that he would sleep with the man himself to keep him away from the rest of the student body. Alas, Ichigo was never interested in him. No, it always had to be the most downright smashed person at the party. The weakest of the mass that migrated to the same spot every weekend.

It didn't matter who it was, either. I could be male or female, he was flexible with that. Nor did he seem to have a preference about hair color, eye color, height, weight, or any other characteristics that made a person truly themselves. No, Ichigo just fucked whoever happened to be easy that night.

Tonight, it was Rangiku Matsumoto, one of the busiest girls and one of the most popular ones too. From her figure to her piercing eyes to her independence as a person, she was the fiercest lady anyone had ever met. She was also the heaviest drinker. She could drink even Yammy, who was the biggest kid in the whole school, under the table. Being such a drinker, she was one of Ichigo's most popular subjects. As they danced now, with Ichigo whispering promises about the evening to come in her ear, Grimmjow and many others watched the magic happen as Rangiku nodded and turned around in Ichigo's arms. When they kissed, Grimmjow almost lost it. Didn't the poor girl know how many other mouths had been on those full, pink lips before? Did she even care about the places that dirty mouth had been? Grimmjow had seen him kiss so many people; he wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo had some weird STD in that thing. Of course, the longer they mauled each other's faces off, the more Rangiku fell under his spell. Not three songs and two beers later, they were out the door and headed towards her car.

Then, of course, that meant party's over for two other people who had come with the orange head to begin with. Shinji Hirako finished off whatever drink he had ordered, then stumbled over to one of the couches where Nnoitra Gilga was slumped. Poking his shoulder and giggling, he stared to pull in the tall man down from his high so they could both leave. Once that was accomplished, they leaned heavily on each other for some needed support as they both stumbled out to the car that had originally come with three people in it. With the party being void of most entertainment, most people headed out the door.

It was like this every Friday night and it was another reason why the slut bothered Grimmjow so much.

There were all these people who came to the party like it was a religion and Ichigo was its god. They came to watch him, and they came to get fucked by him. They wanted to be the chosen ones by their god, and once they had a taste, they just couldn't get enough of that sexy hip wiggle of how he bit his thumbnail while he was searching the crowd. No one could resist the way his big, brown eyes darkened to almost an onyx as he danced with his partner, his prey. No one could help but come back again and again because they needed more of him. They needed more of that _slut, _just to get through the week. It disgusted Grimmjow, the neediness of the partygoers; the drug that they had become addicted to by touching it once. Because almost everybody had touched him once. The only reason Grimmjow went every single time was because him and Shiro had a mutual respect for each other. Grimmjow was there on security duty, dragging out all the fighters who felt the need to throw fists. In return, he got free drinks and Shiro got peace. Once most of the people had left and there were just a few dancers left, he hit the lights while Shiro got the music. The remaining people groaned, but shuffled out the door with a goodbye to Shiro. Luckily he hadn't been recruited for the clean-up crew, all he needed to do was get people out when they needed to be out. Saying his own goodbyes to Shiro, Grimmjow left the house and got in his own car to make his way home.

The next time Grimmjow saw anybody who was at the party was Monday. His mom had dragged him and his sister on a surprise camping trip over the weekend and he had no way of contacting anyone. When Monday did roll around, he was tired and sore from all the spontaneous hiking they did. Already in a bad mood, it worsened when he saw Ichigo with his friends together in the back of the classroom while Rangiku was on the other whispering to her friends, sneaking glances at the slut occasionally. Every time they did there was a fit of giggling that followed, and even though he knew that Ichigo could hear it, he ignored them completely. Of course, this wasn't out of the ordinary. It happened every Monday and there wasn't anything he could really do to stop it. Grimmjow sighed as he set his bag down and slid into his seat next to Toshiro.

"Another boring weekend, Grimmjow?" The silver haired boy asked, absentmindedly doodling little people with swords on the paper in front of him.

"Yeah, Mom dragged us out to the middle of nowhere. Wherever it was, there were way too many hills and not enough cell phone reception." Grimmjow growled, slamming his books on the top of his desk.

Toshiro chuckled and asked, "Anything happen at the party? I heard Rangiku went home with Ichigo. Apparently they had a…adventurous night together. I got to hear all about it." He visibly shivered, because even though he had not yet succumbed to the slut, he got to hear all about it from Rangiku. The two had a completely weird relationship with each other. Both liked each other, but apparently they couldn't date because of things exactly like this. Toshiro was just like Grimmjow, he couldn't stand Ichigo's seductive ways of entertainment, mostly because he ended up preying on Rangiku so much.

Grimmjow shook his head replying, "Keep it to yourself, Tosh. I never have and I never will want to hear any of it. Ever."

"That's too bad Grimm; don't you want to share the nightmares?" His big eyes getting even bigger as he mock pouted. "She said that he tied her up this time."

"God damn it! I told you I don't want to hear it!"

The teacher chose this time to stroll through the door and started taking role. The rest of the day proceeded to be boring lectures and typical classroom behavior. The boredom not only lasted throughout the day, but all the way through Friday.

Friday something interesting happened. The morning was just like the rest of the mornings he had witnessed, but at lunchtime something totally out of the ordinary. When Grimmjow went to sit at his usual lunch table with Tosh, Shiro, and Ulquiorra, only two of his friends were present. Shiro wasn't there. When Grimmjow asked, Tosh had explained that he was on the roof. The same roof where Ichigo, Nnoitra, Shinji, Starrk, and Chad sat during their lunch break. Well, that was unexpected and it totally had Grimmjow in the most confused state he had ever been. Shiro didn't hang with those weirdoes. In fact, Grimmjow had never seen the man even glance at the group. But now that he thought about it, it sort of made sense in maybe a parallel universe. Shiro was known for being a badass, and it was rumored that he was deep in the dirty world of illegal weapons. So really he fit in perfectly with a slut, a stoner, a drunk, a slacker and a hit man. There wasn't a better match heaven could have made, if it wasn't in this world.

Feeling perplexed, he just figured that they would talk to Shiro about it at the party that night. It's not like he could avoid him there. The day continued on without anymore interruptions, and the prospect of seeing Ichigo bring yet another victim home made bile rise in his throat.

Even though the thought of going to that party made him sick, he showed up anyways. Leaning back into the chair that he claimed as his from the start, Grimmjow scanned the group of pulsating bodies in the middle of the room. There was no telling who was grinding on whom within the tangle, because it always was whoever was near. Sometimes Grimmjow thanked the parties for what they did to the population of the school. It gave most people an out to usual school week activities. For a couple seedy hours the kids could forget about that test they had to study for. They could forget about that grade they were bound to get on that science project. They would forget about their parents getting in their face about grades, and just focus on the music, on living in the moment. Of course, these assumptions did not include the slut who had just made an entrance. And what an entrance he did make. Clad in tight leather pants, a purple t-shirt and white high-tops, he strolled in like he owned the place. Following him were the usual two subordinates plus one very bored looking Chad. The four of them had all the heads in the room turning as they dominated one of the couches. Nobody was dancing at the moment, maybe a couple small movements were made as the whole room was enraptured by the spectacle of late night promises before them. In all his delicious glory, Ichigo smirked, making direct eye contact with none other than Toshiro.

_Wait, Tosh is here? _Grimmjow thought as he looked at the little white haired boy who was ogling Ichigo from his spot on the dance floor. Target acquired, most of the people went back to dancing, hoping to enticed the orange head with temptation. None of it worked, Ichigo just continued to watch Tosh dance while Shiro came over and set up the group with shots and beers. Roughly two songs in Ichigo abandoned his alcohol and made his way onto the dance floor. Coming behind Toshiro he whispered what could only be a rather suggestive greeting and immediately went away. Instead of dancing with the boy like most had anticipated, he started dancing with Inoue, a girl who was equally as busty as Rangiku. Grimmjow watched as the slut grinded on, tossing his head back in mock ecstasy and rolling his half lidded eyes to where Tosh was standing on the sidelines. As soon as they made eye contact, Ichigo licked his lips while Tosh blushed and tried to look elsewhere. As the dance went on, Inoue got more adventurous and ran her hands under Ichigo's tee. In response, Ichigo leaned down to whisper in Orihime's ear.

Now if this was your usual Friday night party, the two would start kissing, whisper naughty things to each other, then continue to Inoue's house to do god knows what to each other's bodies. Tonight was not typical in any ways. Instead of sucking face, Ichigo let go of Inoue to go sit back on the couch his buddies were still occupying. Orihime stumbled for a moment before coming to her senses, walking off the dance floor and over to where one lonely Ulquiorra was standing with a beer bottle in his hand. Inoue just grabbed her own drink and quietly stood next to him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo went back to his seat and was casually laughing at his friends drunken experiments. To Grimmjow it looked like Shinji and Nnoitra were having a toothpick swordfight, but only Nnoitra had a toothpick. The blonde seemed like he was trying to bite the little wooden stick out from the taller man's hand, resulting in more than one cut where it broke the skin. Shiro was sitting on the other side of Ichigo, one hand of the couch behind the slut as he looked on. When the blonde trying to chew the toothpick successfully bit Nnoitra's hand, Toshiro walked meekly over to stand in front of Ichigo. Being very shy about it, Tosh looked like he was asking Ichigo to dance. The orange head smiled deviously at him and nodded, taking the hand that was held out to him. The two danced together, looking sexy as hell doing so. While the two were occupied with each other, Grimmjow took the chance to go over to the couch where Shiro was sitting. Tapping his shoulder to gain his attention, Grimmjow made a motion to follow him outside.

When they were on the front porch, Grimmjow asked, "So where were you at lunch today?"

"I was on the roof, talking with King." Shiro replied, nonchalantly leaning against the railing looking out into the dark street. A dusty gold color spread out from a single street lamp not too far away, but other than that and the perch light above their heads, there was no other illumination.

Grimmjow nodded, pretending like he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yeah, I guess I was just a little confused. I've never seen you associate with the slut before."

The albino stiffened, crossing his arms in a defensive manor, "Really." He deadpanned. Did Grimmjow say something wrong? If the death glare Shiro was giving the front lawn was any indication, he did and Shiro had taken offense. Maybe it was the slut comment. Damn, he shouldn't have voiced his opinions out loud to a weapons dealer, the last thing he needed was his balls being blown off.

As if on cue, said slut opened the front door and made his way with a very tipsy Toshiro stumbling behind him. When Tosh saw that Grimmjow was on the porch, he gave the blue haired man as much of a wink as he could manage in his intoxicated state. Grimmjow managed a tight smile in return as he watch Ichigo take yet another person close to him. Neither Shiro nor Grimmjow said a word after the car drove away, but after the hum of the engine was no longer audible Shiro decided to break the silence with a very quiet comment.

"Grimmjow, I know you're fairly new. I know that you don't have many things to go on, and I know that you hear the rumors. Still, Grimmjow, I know you trust me so trust me when I say this: Ichigo is the bravest, honorable, and most selfless man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I would trust him with my life if that's what this came down to." And with that, he walked back inside leaving Grimmjow to ponder the possibility that Ichigo was not a slut.

* * *

**Review? I like the feedback. Helps me write better.**


End file.
